Wayward Kin Rewritten
by Acobracadabra
Summary: Nile, a skilled Alcoholic and Bounty Hunter that was found abandoned as a hatchling, gets the opportunity of a lifetime after a strange dream entices him to seek answers of his true origin. How far will he go to find the answer within the Ancient Empire? Rated M for Violence and Explicit sexual content of MLizard/FLizards.
1. Chapter 1

**I just finished this fantastic game, my playthrough being the Red Prince as my main char. After that, I was immediately absorbed into the lore of this world, more specifically, the lore behind Ancient Empire.**

 **And a quick warning if you haven't played the game and might want to, this story could contain SPOILERS. Specifically for the outcome of the Red Prince's story line, so read at your own risk.**

 **EDIT: For those who had read the original version of this fanfiction, you'll notice that Nile's past has been drastically changed. Read it to catch up.**

* * *

 **Campsite**

Ranald took a giant chug from his flask as he stumbled around the camp, the disgraced paladin turned mercenary drunk out of his mind. He had recently finished a job alongside his companions, giving himself a cause to celebrate as his mustache and mutton chops were stained with whiskey.

"Come on you lot! Another toast!"

A dwarf stood up, leaning on a crossbow as he chuckled."Ha! It's not even midday and yer already drunk Ranald!"

"Yeah! Give it a rest Paladin!" Another mercenary chimed in as the rest laughed out.

Ranald brushed a hand, "Bah! Rhalic curse you lot." He then walked away, "Next time I'll picture the Black Ring as you blokes! That'll make me fight harder!"

"Or they can kick yer ass!" Beard chided.

The group laughed as Ranald stumbled away.

 **Riverside**

"The Paladins are marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah. The Paladins are marching one by one, hurrah! Hurrah!-" Ranald then dizzily stumbled next to the bank, falling on his rear as he chuckled, his face and nose red.

He reopened his flask, "Right! Here's one for a long life!" He said to no one in particular, bringing it up to his lips.

Ranald was just about to drink before he noticed a something float down the stream. He blinked, lowering the flask as he watched the delicate bundle slowly travel away.

The mercenary watched, his eyes following it as he saw another detail despite being intoxicated.

Movement.

There was something in it.

He slowly stood up, following it as his boots stomped on wet pebbles. The bundle was going a bit faster now as the water picked up, passing a few rocks as Ranald maintained his pace.

It was only when he saw the upcoming waterfall that his eyes widened, the bundle now beginning to pick up speed.

Even if it was a small chance that the bundle contained a baby, the former Paladin jumped in regardless. His cuirass and cloth getting soaked as the cold water made the alcohol in his body repent

"Ah Lucian's balls it's cold!" Ranald yelled out as the water pricked his skin.

His cuirass was heavy, but it allowed movements for his arms and legs. He waddled to the middle before grabbing the bundle by the hems, dragging it with him before placing it on shore.

The Human panted, liquid dripping off his armor as he shook his head, peering inside.

"Who in the right mind just leaves a-"

He then saw two inhuman purple eyes stare back at him as he flinched, blinking.

"-Baby?"

Ranald drew back a bit of the silk, revealing a tiny reptilian.

It was a Lizard baby. It's frame scrawny and scales as black as hematite. The hatchling stared up with it's striking purple eyes for a second before it's tiny toothed maw fawned with curiosity, trying to reach for Ranald's beard.

The Human looked around, trying to see if they're were any Lizards nearby that might have been looking for their child.

"Ranald! Where in did ya end up!?" Beard shouted.

The dwarf stepped out of the underbrush.

"Ah, there ya are! Why are you all wet? Did you fall into the riv-" The dwarf then paused, spotting the tiny Lizard. "What in Duna's name is that?!"

Ranald simply held up the bundle. "A Lizard."

Beard rushed over, "I can see that! Where the hell did it come from?"

The Human merely shrugged, "Dunno, fished the little runt out of the river. Would've fallen down the waterfall had I not caught him."

"What!? So yer telling me you just found him floating like a wee boat!? Where is it's parents?!"

Ranald shrugged, looking down at the hatchling as it looked back up at him.

"Rhalic be damned... Anyone who dumps their young like trash shouldn't be considered it's parent."

Beard paused before slowly nodding, "Aye... That be true in any case..."

The Human slowly hovered his glove over the hatchling, the Lizard making wrapping it's meagre claws around his digits. "Bloody hell... I've never seen a Lizard this small, you reckon they all start off like this?"

Beard let out a chuckle, "I haven't got the slightest clue."

Ranald smirked before noticing something glint within the bundle. He reached in, grabbing what appeared to be an amulet, the metal on it's surface bumpy and disfigured as he held it up to the sunlight.

"You ever seen anythin' like it?"

The dwarf inspected the amulet before shaking his head, "Nah... But know that ya mention it, aren't Lizardfolk supposed to be good at crafting? That amulet looks like it was made from molten junk."

Ranald shrugged, looking at his distorted reflection in the amulet before pocketing it.

"What do ya reckon we should do with the baby?" Beard asked as he looked at the Lizard, it's purple eyes looking towards the dwarf.

The Human paused before picking up the bundle, "I'd say we take him back to the camp. The little runt clearly isn't gonna survive on his own."

Beard sighed, "Aye, I knew you'd say that..."

"Well unless you got a better alternative I'd love to hear it Beard. B'sides-" Rhalic look down, inspecting the rows of tiny sharp teeth within the Lizards maw. "Rhalic is smiling, this little runt's got a mouth full of sharp teeth already. He's not a milk-drinker like any other race."

"Right, I s'pose that makes it-" The dwarf then paused, "Wait, how do ya know it's a he?"

Ranald paused.

 **30 years later**

"Ha! You shoulda seen the look on his face!" The bandit said as he smiled with glee, wiping the blood of his blade as he opened the door to the carriage. A few dead merchants laid around the place, put down by the party of criminals. "Did he actually think we'd spare him when they were carrying all this shit around?"

His partner in crime merely grunted, grabbing a few jewels from a overturned chest.

"Just shut up and grab anythin' valuable."

The bandits were busy ransacking the carriage, the road now stained with blood as their leader stood atop the carriage, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Alright boys! Let's clear out, next carrivan's probably gonna be about a day or so. It'll be plenty of-"

"Oi!" A voice called out.

The party of five turned their heads to see a Lizard standing at the edge of the road, a falchion holstered on it's hip. His armor was leather and bits of scale, ruggedly put together as a bandolier hung across the Lizard's chest. Two purple eyes poked from the steel helmet as a chainmail mask covered it's features, a bit of space between the mail to allow the tip of it's maw to poke through. It's belt held a few grenades as well as a lasso of rope, a strange set of bolas by the creatures side.

"Which one of you blokes is Sly Pe-?" The Lizard then paused, putting a claw to his mask. "G-Give me a moment."

He then ran off to the roadside ditch, bending over as the Lizard vomited.

There was a pause as Pete jumped off the carriage, a confused look on all of their faces as they watched.

Nile then recovered, panting as he brushed a claw across his mouth.

"Right, which one of you blokes is Sly Pete?"

Sly Pete walked forward, a frown on his face.

"I am. Who the fuck are-?"

Nile simply responded by grabbing the bolas off his belt and throwing, the two ends spinning through the air as runes of thunder glowed to life on it's circular ends. It caught Pete, wrapping around his arms and chest before delivering a tremendous shock as the Leader yelled out, falling to the ground.

The other bandits watched with shock before drawing their weapons. Two of them wielded swords whilst the other two carried axes. The brigands turned their attention back to the Lizard.

"Easy there mates. I'm just after Pete. No need for a fight 'ere." The Lizard simply said.

They ignored the bounty hunters pleas, determination in their eyes.

Nile grunted, taking out his falchion.

"Right..."

He then moved forward, parrying the sword of the first bandit and knocking him on the head with the hilt. The second had attempted to swing an axe as the Lizard narrowly dodged to the right, swinging his falchion as he slashed the man's chest, the brigand falling face flat against the ground.

The swordsman brigand renewed himself as the other two charged forward, raising their blades as Nile reacted accordingly.

He delivered a swift kick into the closest brigand before raising his falchion to block an attack.

And then he suddenly felt sick, the last night catching up to the Lizard as his hangover reaped his body, giving him a headache as the sound of swords clashing made him feel dizzy.

" _Ah bleedin' hell-_ "

The other bandit that had been parried came up from behind and swung, clipping the Lizards shoulder as Nile yelled out in pain.

"Gah! You stupid fuckin'-!" Nile cut himself off, angry at himself for his sloppiness and at the sword wielding culprit. He turned and swung a left hook with his claw, catching the brigand in the face as the sickening sound of a crack was heard. The man fell backwards, sword flying out of his grasp as he spat out his teeth along with a mouth full of blood.

Nile didn't have time to feel satisfaction as the remaining two went in for the kill, readying their weapons.

So he decided to hit two birds with one stone.

He placed a claw on one of his canisters before tossing it, looking away at the last second. The Razzle Dazzle grenade exploded into a glorious light, blinding the two brigands as he grabbed the handle of his falchion with both claws before swivelling his body to the right.

The swinging blade eviscerated the sword wielding bandit and decapitated the axe wielder.

They both fell to the side, one of them forming a puddle of blood from where his head used to be.

Nile let out a sigh of relief, slowly putting his blade away as his shoulder burned with a bit of pain. The surviving brigand groaning as he lied down, a hand over his jaw.

The Lizard simply chose to ignore him, steadily walking up to Sly Pete as the leader lied motionless.

"Alright Pete. Time to g-"

And then Nile realized.

A bit of smoke was coming out of the Human's ears as his eyes stared upwards, a bit of his facial skin charred. The Lizard's eyes widened, placing two sharp digits on the man's neck.

He was dead.

Nile paused, remembering that the runes he had used were still medium, not small, something that had crossed his mind from last night's drink off and hunt. He had essentially just killed his target by shocking the man to death.

He quickly grabbed the scroll from his bandolier, opening the paper up as his worst fear came to life.

Sly Pete: Wanted Alive

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

 **Later**

The Lizard proceeded back to town, dragging the body behind him as his walk of shame continued on.

Yet despite the undesirable outcome thanks to Nile. Business was generally good.

With the war against the Voidwoken in full effect, caravans were starting up again, as were the bandits that stalked them. His job was much like a rat catcher at this point, yet it was good money and easy to pull off for one of his caliber.

He passed a hill before he reached the hamlet, a big tavern placed in the middle of small village. Nile walked towards the gate house as a few guards met him, staring at the burnt corpse behind him.

"'Ello Nile,-" A guard said as he gestured to the body, "Who's the unlucky bastard this time?"

"We're both unlucky bastards 'ere... I was supposed to bring him in alive." He then gestured to the body, "Too much electricity on my rune bolas. Fried Pete's brains inside out like a Sourcerer on Drudanae."

The guard peered at him, a sympathetic look on his face. "Damn... Well you have my sorrys."

"Thanks..." Nile murmured, walking past the guard and into the town.

 **Tavern**

After he had turned in Sly Pete's body and received half of the gold bounty as well as an angered scowling from the headsman, the Lizard proceeded to the Tavern. A few drunk men already passed out on the balcony as he opened the door, it seemed as if a bar fight had broken out as the sound of commotion and breaking chairs could be heard.

A waitress holding a tray of beers came up next to Nile, "Ugh, you'd think it'd be night time until another fight started."

The Lizard chuckled, "At least that shows that the patrons are drinking up. You should be happy."

"Easy for you to say. You know how hard it is to wipe blood and beer off a wooden board? I's not easy I tell ya-"

"Anna!" A voice yelled from the bar. "Table 5's runnin' dry!"

"Roight! I'll be right there!" She turned her head back to Nile, "Well i's been good talkin' to ya. Stick to the right by the way, a few other patrons got smacked for gettin' too close. So don't start any trouble."

The Lizard grinned, his maw curving the chains on his mask. "Ah, I'll be like a lil' Divine Anna. Just you see."

She casted him a suspicious glance before continueing on his way.

The Lizard chuckled as he went to the bar, a dwarf operating it stood behind an elevated bench.

He casually cleaned a mug despite the giant brawl that was happening to the left as Nile pulled out a stool before taking a seat, the dwarf turning his head to the Lizard.

"So how did it go?"

"Like steamed Orc shit. I forgot to change the bolas from that Voidwoken hunt last night. Outright killed Pete in a matter of seconds."

Beard shook his head, "I taught you to be careful with those."

"Oi, I was drunk alright!" The Lizard then paused, "Speakin' of drunk. You mind giving me a drop of ale? I'm parched."

"... Fine." Beard said as he grasped onto a jug and placed it on the countertop, "But only one pint. Yer already in deep water as is."

The Lizard raised the jug, "You can thank my old man for that." He then ducked, a bottle whizzing past his head. "And today..." Another bottle smashed against his shoulder, prompting the Lizard to push off his seat. "One moment.-" He turned his head to the brawl, "Right! Which one of you fucks threw that!?"

Two drunkards, one of them holding an array of bottles as the other was in the process of throwing one of said bottles. The glass went whizzing through the air, straight towards Nile's face.

His claw shot out, snatching the bottle from the air effortlessly before holding it to his side.

Nile turned his head to Beard, "I'll try to keep the damage minimum."

"Ay, you do that."

 **Nile's Room**

The Lizard huffed as he opened the door, the bar now quiet after he had put an end to the brawl.

Not exactly his best moment, but it was a moment nonetheless. He stretched, passing his arsenal of hanging weapons and other pleasantries before turning to the bed, taking off his armor and clothing in the process.

He slept bare scaled, letting his tail hang off the bedside as he took a sip from his bedside flask of whiskey.

He was about to go to sleep before he felt his gaze wander, his purple eyes staring at the window as the moon shone brightly. It was a full moon tonight, thus explaining the radiance.

Nile then reached for the undershirt of his armor, producing the amulet that his adoptive father had found next to him when Nile was a hatchling. The metal, although melted and ugly, somehow never rusted after all those years.

He paused before shaking his head, turning away on his bed and putting his amulet down to close his eyes, sleep quickly coming to him.

The metal on the amulet began to stir.

 **Unknown Location**

He was in a desert of some sort, sand blowing all around him as his eyes stung, forcing him to hold an arm in front of his face. His movements felt blurry and sluggish, his claws sinking into the sand below him.

"Hello!?" He felt himself yell out, not exactly where he was or how he got here.

And then the sand storm stopped, darkness now closing in around him.

"Ah shi-"

He was enveloped, unable to even see his own hands. He attempted to gain his bearings only to trip on something, his hands clawing at the dirt.

And then a slithering could be heard, getting closer and closer.

He may have not have known what was going on, but one thing was for certain.

Something was definitely following him, something terrifying.

So he pushed forward, deciding not to look back in the hungering darkness.

Time drifted, before long he could feel the resistance fade to nothingness, the darkness bending away into a different scene. He was at a temple of some sort, the structure shrouded by sand and neglect. He walked up to the base of the steps, inspecting the colossal structure.

"So..." A voice said, methodic and serious. "We meet at last."

He immediately swiveled his head to the voice before noticing a lizard sitting on the steps, a shroud of robes covering his form.

Nile paused before he narrowed his gaze, "What do you mean made it? Who the hell are you?"

The Lizard stood up from his seated position before relinquishing his hood, black scales and dark black eyes stared at him as reddish frills adorned the Lizard's head. Nile immediately noticed the similarities in color that their scales shared, something he was deeply disturbed by.

"My... You are an absolute disgrace." The Lizard said, his tone condescending. "Tell me. If you weren't drunk on cheap alcohol, would you have easily fought off those simple minded bandits?" The Lizard then shook his head, "Oh, forgive me. That is a rhetorical question. Of course you wouldn't know..."

Nile gritted his sharp teeth, walking up to the figure with his fists balled. "Now hold on a fucking minute-"

The Lizard immediately swept a leg beneath Nile, the bounty hunter grunting in surprise as he fell face flat into the sand. The familiar Lizard scoffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

"And you are easily downed with a simple technique... Oh how our family has fallen, and yet it falls into your claws. I wished and prayed to Zorl-Stissa that it would never come to this... But desperate times calls for desperate measures."

Nile spat out some sand, glaring up. "Great. And here I thought real life was full of enough twats. Never thought my dreams would now contain tossers like you."

The Lizard seemed to roll his eyes, "While I would find your attempts to exploit a reaction admirable. We really do not have a lot of time. All I can tell you is how to proceed once you awake." The Lizard then stooped down, face to face with Nile. "Go downstairs and protect the noble scholar. He'll offer you passage into the Ancient Empire."

Nile blinked, "What?"

And then he woke up.

 **Nile's Room**

The Lizard's eyes shot open as he gasped out, sitting up from his bed as he panted wildly. That was some dream, possibly the most bizarre he ever had. He looked around before noticing that his mouth felt dry.

He ran a digit along his maw before holding it in front of him, bits of sand on the black scales.

"No fuckin' way-"

 **Tavern**

As soon as Nile had put on his normal coat and pants, he proceeded downstairs where Beard was loading another keg.

"You're up, a bit late though. You still hungover from yesterday?"

Nile shook his head as he pulled out a stool, "Maybe. I just had this dream and I think I might be going lil' crazy..."

The dwarf snorted, "If you wanna talk about crazy, you should see that Lizard that just came in. Dressed up all fancy pantsy too."

The bounty hunter's eyes widened before he heard a voice speak out from one of the tables, elderly yet posh sounding.

"As a personnel guard, I can guarantee you will not go hungry, and I can provide a living space for life if you would choose to accept."

Nile turned his head to see a Lizard adorned with fine gold silk standing next to a table full of mercenaries. The cutthroat types of mercenaries that he stayed far away from, and here was a Lizard noble, attempting to talk to them."

"I-I gotta go." Nile muttered as he pushed away from the stool, Beard looking up with surprise.

"Ya don't want anythin' ta drink?"

The bounty hunter stood next to one of the other tables, watching carefully as the exchange took place. He recognized the rival mercenary group and immediately remembered their leader, Mongrel. A giant brute of a Human he really didn't get along with.

"If you any of you would just sign here.-"

Mongrel immediately sat up, "Alright, let me just stop you there. First off-" He gestured to his men, "No one here wants to be your slave. Drill that into your head you scaly fuck."

The Lizard seemed offended, "Why I never-"

"-And second off, go back to whatever desert hole you came out of. We don't take kindly to blue bloods around here." The Human said threateningly as his comrades seemingly began push out their chairs.

The old noble immediately gulped, holding up the parchment in front of him in hopes that it would seemingly protect him.

Nile stepped in, putting himself between the noble and the mercenary.

"Mongrel, back off. Anna told me that she's tired of cleaning blood stains off the floorboards."

The Human turned away from the noble before smiling. "Aww is she now? You should teach that little whore to keep her mouth shut."

Nile simply shrugged, "Alright, fine then." He then glared, "But only after I tell her how hard I kicked your ass in."

That seemed to get Mongrel angry.

"Think your funny do ya!?"

Mongrel swung a fist as Nile predicted the move, narrowly moving his head at the last second before grasping onto the Humans neck. Mongrel gagged in surprise before Nile lifted, choke slamming the Human into the table as wood splinters were sent everywhere.

The rest of Mongrels group watched their leader, now completely comatose, before reaching for their weapons.

"Oi! Wazzocks! Read the rules!" Beard yelled from the back of the bar, holding his dwarven crossbow within his hands. "Fisticuffs only, no drawing swords on patrons! Now get the hell out!"

The group looked at Beard before deciding that none of them wanted to get shot, two of the mercenaries picking up Mongrel as he groaned, leaving Nile with the noble as the Lizard bowed.

"Thank you Kin. Even I must admit, that situation was slipping beyond my control." The noble raised his head, "My name is Dalhern. I am-"

"Looking for a bodyguard, I overheard ya." Nile muttered, trying to ignore the fact that he also knew it way beforehand due to the dream. "Name's Nile. What's wrong with the bodyguards back in the Empire that made ya go to a place like this?"

Dalhern gave a sheepish look, "Well... You see, it's quite embarrassing."

"Try me." Nile simply said.

The noble leaned in close to whisper, "I don't believe the guards for hire back in the empire are capable at all. All of them are too-"

"Spoilt?" The bounty hunter asked.

"... I was going to say posh but I suppose that works..." Dalhern's features brightened, "But of all places, I did not expect to find Kin here. Are you... Ahem, I don't mean this rudely, but are you an exile? From the Ancient Empire?"

Nile paused, "Well... I ain't technically an exile and I ain't from the Ancient Empire either." He then sighed, "I's a long story."

Dalhern nodded with understanding before looking at the remains of the shattered table, an idea seemingly coming to the scholar's mind.

"Sir Nile... You valiantly came to my defence, just what I need in a bodyguard." Dalhern ripped the contract in two, extending a claw. "Perhaps I can just hire you instead and pay for your services. You seem quite capable from what I just saw. And I believe bringing you along will be the perfect conclusion from my return visit from Arx."

Nile paused, the words from his dream came to mind.

" _He'll offer you passage into the Ancient Empire._ "

The fact that there was sand on his maw this morning and that the noble appeared as said showed that it there was something mystical at the works.

Whoever had spoken to him knew something about his true origin.

"Alright, guvnor." Nile accepted the deal, "I'll come with ya. I's not everyday I even get to travel with Kin anyways."

"Splendid!" Dalhern said, "I shall wait right here for you to get yourself ready."

 **Nile's Room**

As soon as he entered, Nile grabbed his armor and weapons, placing the scale and leather armor on carefully whilst putting on his claw and leg straps. He placed his falchion on his waist and placed a grenade on every conceivable space of his bandolier. He went to his small arsenal of weapons, grabbing a trio of small blades to add to his bandolier and placing a hidden holder behind his digitigrade claws.

He then reached out for his satchel, the bag containing necessities such as gold, toiletries, and repair kits for his weapons and armor.

The Lizard also grabbed his amulet.

Nile took it in his hands, staring down at the jewelry, a distorted reflection of himself showing on the ugly metal. The Lizard huffed, before pocketing the amulet as he grabbed hold of his steel and mail helmet.

There was another thing he would take with him.

The Lizard came up to his bed, stooping lowly as he reached a claw beneath it. He then pulled out a chest, blowing the dust off it as he opened it up.

Old Paladin leaflets and purity seals could be seen inside it, former possession his dead and gone father figure.

He brushed away some of the heirlooms before pausing, reaching in to grab the item.

A clink was heard as he held onto the flail, tough iron chains holding a morning star at the end of the weapon. Fails were practically unheard of, even within the Paladin order due to how impractical sounding it was.

Crudely carved into the handle was a simple word.

Retirement

A very sick joke, but it was Ranald's weapon of choice. With it being equally dangerous to it's user as much as it's foe.

However in the right hands, it became unstoppable.

Nile took the flail, placing it in his bag.

He was about to leave before noticing his flask next to his bedside, containing whiskey from yesterday. The Lizard paused, looking at it before shaking his head, walking out the door.

A few moments passed.

Nile reentered his room, grabbing the flask.

 **Tavern**

"-And it was there that I recorded a tribe of water orcs. Savage creatures, but enlightening to watch them go about their day to day business."

Beard nodded, cleaning a jug as Dalhern told of his travels.

"So anyways, if you do not mind me asking... Beard was it? Where does Nile hail from?"

"Nile? Why don't you ask him yerself?"

"Oh well, you see... He told me it was a long story." Dalhern then looked to the side, "I must admit, I don't think I've ever heard a Kin with an accent like that."

"Ay. Probably because I helped raise him."

Dalhern blinked, "Y-You did?"

Beard shook his head, continuing on with his cleaning "Not just me. There was a group of us mercenaries that found him when he was a wee hatchling. Like I said, I helped... But it was Ranald, a Human, that adopted Nile as his own."

"Incredible..." Dalhern said in thought, he would have to write this down. A new story to add to his memoirs. "And where is this Ranald?"

"He's dead." Nile spoke from behind Dalhern, startling the noble as the armored Lizard leaned on the counter. "Lock up my place Beard. And tell Anna I said goodbye, I'll be gone for a while."

Beard paused, leaning in close to whisper. "So yer really doin' this? I thought ya once said that you'll never go to the Empire."

Nile, for a split second was at a loss for words. He did remember saying that one night, but now...

"Beard..." He paused, before looking up "They're so many questions that I'll never get answers to. And that's the truth. But if I do this, I'll at least get two of the most important answers of my life." He then sighed, "Who were my parents? ... And why did they abandoned me?"

The dwarf sighed, "Alright then, if yer goin' through with this then..." The Dwarf jumped off the bar, opening up a hidden cask before breaking the top off, taking out one last weapon as Nile's eyes widened.

Beard's crossbow.

"Take my old crossbow with ya, it'll do ya good."

"Beard I-... I can't accept this."

The dwarf shook his head, walking up next to Nile. "Of course ya can. It's been gatherin' dust for too long after I got that newer one. It'll be better in yer claws then mine."

Nile paused before nodding, taking the crossbow and placing it on his back. He then leaned down, giving his uncle figure a hug.

"Bless ya Beard..."

Beard nodded, a smile beneath his beard as Nile separated. The dwarf wiped his eye's and Nile could have sworn he saw a tear.

"Now get yer arse going! The Ancient Empire is gonna be a mess if yer not careful!"

"C'mon, how long have we known each other." Nile grinned, "Last time I checked, I was the dangerous mess."

"Ay, that you still are." Beard said with a laugh. "Show 'em what yer made of out there!"

Nile turned, giving a wave before turning his head to Dalhern, the scholar flabbergasted by the exchange.

"Right, Guvnor. Shall we get goin'?"

He was going to figure out his true origin.

And nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter. I like writing OC's, especially this one. Whenever I write him, I just like to think of Robin Atkin Downes voice from Saints Row.**

 **In the next chapter, Nile arrives to the Empire and figures out a... Complication with the contract.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week Later**

Nile awoke from the cot, a disappointing glare on his face. He wasn't able to get that dream again no matter how hard he tried.

The Lizard grunted, rising from his bed as the ship slightly listed from time to time. When they had first boarded, Dalhern apologized for not having an elegant room for his fellow Kin. Nile on the other claw, told the noble scholar that he couldn't care less.

He had slept in worse conditions after all.

Nile got up from the cot before putting on his armor and heading updeck, passing a few sailors.

A week quickly past after they had boarded a ship from the newly repaired Arx Harbour. The ocean quickly turned into a large river surrounded by desert as the ship gently trudged along the water.

He spotted his employer, gently sitting on a few cushions as Dalhern read a book.

The noble looked up from the paper before breathing in, closing his eyes. "Mmm, can you not smell that desert air?" He reopened them, looking at the bounty hunter, "We are close."

Nile merely looked outwards, noticing winding roads next to the river as a few caravans could be seen. "... Never been in a desert to be honest with ya."

"Well, it is where us Kin originate from. I admit, your upbringing absolutely fascinantes me."

"What can I say?" Nile said as he shrugged, "It is what it is."

"I suppose..." Dalhern replied, "I've even written a bit about it."

Nile raised a scaly brow, "Writing? Without my permission?"

Immediately the noble seemed nervous, "Y-Yes, I-I do consider myself to be a bit of a scholar at times and- and-" He stopped his ramblings as Nile stood close, glaring as Dalhern gulped.

There was a pause before the bounty hunter smiled, clapping the noble on the back and knocking the air out of Dalhern's lungs.

"Ah I'm just messin' with ya, Guvnor! Lighten up a little old man. You're my employer after all."

"Ahem, yes of course." Dalhern responded with a pained smile before the noble noticed something, running up to the side of the ship.

"What is i-" Nile stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw it, a giant towering structure that held a flame on top. Dalhern pointed at it with delight, smiling as his robes rustled in the wind.

"There it is! The Tower of Visha! Entrance to the esteemed port!"

"Visha?" Nile asked as he watched the fire on top burn brightly. "Who the hell's she?"

"Um... Actually it's a he." Dalhern said, "A popular icon amongst Kin, a famed adventurer who went on a journey to slay the seven headed snake, Oram. He later returned to the Empire and was rewarded the lighthouse to add to his name."

Nile chuckled, "Heh, if I killed a seven headed snake, I would probably want something better than a lighthouse if I were to be honest with ya."

Dalhern turned his head to Nile, "Well, it wasn't just the lighthouse, but seven fair wives for every head." The noble then turned away, "Regardless, we should get ready, we're almost there."

The bounty hunter grabbed the satchel by his side, the chain mail covering his face blocking out the sun. "Right behind you, Guvnor."

 **Empire Port**

After the ship had been tied to the port, a simple wooden ramp had been set up, allowing passage from vessel to land. Dalhern walked off first, followed by Nile as the bounty hunter felt the sandstone beneath his digitigrade claws.

The first thing he noticed was that the air was dry and humid, he could already feel his reptilian body struggling to cool itself. He supposed that living in grasslands and forests didn't prepare him for any serious heat.

Second was the slaves.

Most of them were Elves, but he could spot a few Dwarves and Humans. They were busy with lugging cargo off a docked ship, their stature and faces almost misery personified as the cloth they wore did little to protect against the sun. Nile averted his gaze, but he was still disturbed nonetheless.

He followed his employer to a posh looking building that stood at the end of the dock, a few Lizard guards standing at the front door.

"So, what happens now, Guvnor?" Nile asked as he looked at Dalhern. The two of them walking towards the building.

"I am glad you asked." The noble pointed, "That is the embassy, we'll need to pass through the admissi-"

The doors burst open, revealing a Human, his face red with anger as he was escorted out by two guards. A ruffled paper in his hands.

"You can't do this to me! I had this Visa approved!"

The guards threw him down as another Lizard came out of the building, wearing elegant robes as he crossed his arms and stared down at the man. "Which was not approved by the consulate."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do now!?" The Human asked.

"Go to the consulate and get an Empire approved seal. Then you may enter."

The merchant grumbled as he stood up and walked away. The embassy Lizard scoffed before turning his head to Dalhern and Nile, a smile growing on the Lizard's maw.

"Dalhern? Is that you old friend?"

Dalhern's face brightened, "Ramiz! Long time no see! I did not know that you were managing the embassy now."

The two embraced as Nile watched silently from the back.

"I was promoted. How's that book coming along?"

"Just fine. I would talk more, but me and my associate need to get into the city."

Ramiz smiled, "Of course, your-" The embassy Lizard spotted Nile, the mail masked bounty hunter standing next to Dalhern. "And you're Dalhern's associate I presume?"

Nile nodded.

"Oh, I see." Ramiz responded before letting out a claw, "Nice to meet you,...-?"

The bounty hunter paused before simply grabbing hold, his glove steely tight. "Nile, Sir."

"Nile, a gracious name..." Ramiz said before shrugging. "You are in a hurry, so I will not keep you. There is transportation in the back and ready to leave."

Dalhern waved, "Thank you my friend."

Nile watched the embassy Lizard leave. A strange suspicion creeping over the bounty hunter. Call it a hunch, but he was used to that gut feeling when meeting suspicious characters as he followed his employer, the guards allowing passage for the two as they went right past the building.

"So that Ramiz bloke, what's his story?"

The noble smiled, "We both used to work in the house of law."

"Used to?" Nile asked before noticing a colossal creature on the sandy road ahead, a singular 'Holy Shit' coming from his mouth. The three horned quadruped had to be the size of two houses, with a giant Howdah on the top of it. A few Lizards could be seen sitting inside the structure, cushions and all.

"Ah, our transport has already arrived."

Nile got over his shock, "What in the hell is that thing?"

Dalhern chuckled, "A Dinosauria, some say they're related to dragons." The noble went to the side of the creature, the harnesses and ropes allowing one to easily climb into the aloft structure. "It's going to leave soon. We best hurry."

"Right..." Nile said, still amazed by the creature as he followed the noble, climbing into the giant Howdah.

As soon as they stood on the platform, Nile could see other Lizards sitting around, a table between most of them as they rested on cushions. Dalhern followed suit, finding a table next to the open shutters before sitting down, inviting Nile to sit on the other side to which the bounty hunter obliged.

It didn't take long for the handler to drive the dinosaur along, the giant beast trudging down the dunes with great big steps.

"Gotta admit, this is pretty fuckin' amazin'." Nile said, a few Lizard turning their heads to him and narrowing their gaze at the Kin's rude language before turning their heads away.

Dalhern smiled, "Yes. Yes it is I suppose." He then grabbed hold of a teapot, pouring a cup before offering it to the bounty hunter. "Would you like some tea?"

Nile shrugged, accepting the cup before sipping, licking his maw as he tasted the liquid. "It's good. What type of tea is this?"

"Chai, it consists of some of the finest spices the Empire produces."

"Huh..." Nile simply mused before placing the cup down, "When will we be arriving to the 'Empire' as you blokes call it?"

Dalhern looked outside, "Soon... In fact, it's already in sight."

Nile turned his head before his eyes widened as the dinosaur cleared a dune, allowing a view of the city. It had to be massive, sprawls of elegant architecture, rocks and jungle like biomes could be seen in some parts, yet the desert aesthetic seemed to be most prevalent within the ancient civilization.

However, in the middle of the sprawl, was a huge set of building's and fortresses that was walled off from the entirety of the city.

He could see 2 other gigantic compounds, one of them with a giant dome on the top of it and the other... Surreal to say the least, with simplistic lines and a more humble design then the other two.

In fact, Nile got the strangest sense of Deja Vu as the Lizard stared at the building.

"So, what's the deal with these huge buildings?"

"Buildings?" Dalhern asked before realization came, "Oh, you mean the houses."

"Houses? Some blokes own them?"

"No, no... They're not purely residential. You see, the three houses are the foundation of the Empire. The three legged stool that is the House of War, Law, and Dreams."

"I see, so it's like your... Government I 'spose."

"Precisely. It is because of these three houses that our culture is rich and varied as well as being more advanced and stable than any in the realm."

Nile crossed his arms, "Sounds like bragging to me."

Dalhern shook his head, "It is not bragging if it is true. You'll come to learn more once you discover your true heritage."

"Oh bloody spare me, my true heritage died when I was found on that river."

There was a pause, Dalhern blinked before Nile sighed.

"Alright fine then, I'll admit, it's a nice city by the look of it. Definitely a hell of a lot nicer than any I've seen. Is there anymore houses that I should know about?"

"Well..." Dalhern seemed embarrassed as he fiddled with the handle of his cup, "There is another one, a new one in fact."

Nile leaned forward, listening intently.

"Even I recently had the honor of... Being serviced." Dalhern picked up his cup of tea, "It's called the House of Love, and it's become quite popular amongst the denizens of the Empire."

"The House of Love...?" Nile asked, "So it's a brothel?"

Immediately Dalhern sputtered his tea, "Y-You shouldn't exactly-"

"What? You literally said that you go there and get 'serviced', it's name is the House of Love. It's a fuckin' brothel, plain and simple."

Dalhern seemed to shirk before sighing, "Fine, I admit it. Just please do not say it out loud. Kin are starting to stare."

Sure enough, the other Lizard's looked at the two, shocked expressions on their faces.

Nile looked at the noble before grinning, turning his head away. "Alright, Guvnor. I'll preserve everyone's virgin ears." His grin then died as Nile realized something, turning his head back to the noble. "And what about the fifth house?"

"A fifth house?" Dalhern asked, "I don't believe there is a fifth house."

The bounty hunter furrowed his scaly brows, "Coulda' sworn I heard there was..."

Dalhern turned his head, "Well regardless, we're here. Drink up your tea."

Nile did so, holding the cup to his maw before gulping it in one go and putting his mask back on. The noble climbed down the howdah, gently stepping on the sand, Nile beginning his descent.

The bounty hunter finished climbing off the creature, his claws touching against the sand before the beast trudged away. Dalhern was already a few feet in front of him, walking up to what appeared to be an a giant gate as denizen's could be seen walking through.

Dalhern went forward, gesturing Nile to follow. He obliged, walking towards the gate before stopping, his eyes widening. The sight was incredible, streets of clean marble lining up as elegant houses and pillars adorned the sides. The architecture spoke volumes, as did the atmosphere.

The noble turned around, a smile on the Kin's face.

"Welcome to the Ancient Empire."

 **The Ancient Empire**

Over the length that they had been walking, Nile couldn't help but be fascinated by the city. They had just crossed a bridge that went over a river, the canal running through the city as Lizards could seen walking next to the railing.

It was already late afternoon, a few clouds covering the sun as the sky began to dim.

"My home is just up here."

Nile nodded before looking around, noticing red banners on the entrance of every household, a draconic symbol proudly engraved. The bounty hunter inspected it before looking at Dalhern.

"Say, what's the deal with these red banners all over the place? Is there an event or somethin'?"

Dalhern turned his head before his smile disappeared, "Oh, that? It is to celebrate the newly created House of Dragons..."

"House of dragons?" Nile asked, "You didn't mention that one before."

The noble seemed irritated, "I know..."

Nile blinked, he hadn't seen his employer roused to anger, "Somethin' wrong, Govner?"

Dalhern paused before sighing, "Yes, sadly. I don't mean to trouble you with this business, now that the Red Prince is back from Exile."

"Red Prince? Wasn't he some general?"

The nobles mouth stood agape, "Do not let any Kin hear you say that he was 'some' General. He is now Emperor of the Empire and the newly coronated, House of Dragons."

Nile shrugged before looking at the banners, "Tell me about the house of dragons, you don't sound to keen about it."

"Well... It is now the ruling house. It's creation being the conjoinment of the house of war and..." He paused, gritting his teeth and moving forward. "The house of law."

"So that makes you outta the job then?" Nile asked, walking alongside the noble.

Dalhern shook his head, "Oh, no. Of course not. It's just that the denizens from the house of war are just a bunch club dragging, battle aroused imbeciles. And now I need to deal with them on a daily basis. And- And-" Dalhern sighed, "It's just a mess..."

"Ah, I get it." Nile looked at a nearby crowd of Lizard's, walking down the street, with signs of protest as they preached loudly in a language Nile couldn't understand. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, those Kin are protesting the newly established law."

"Law? They look like preachers..."

Dalhern nodded, "In which you are correct. The new law has banned the worship of Zorl-Stissa, as issued by the Red Emperor himself."

"Zorl-Stissa? Isn't she the god of Lizards?"

"Yes, admittedly I do not care for prayer or worship that much. But for others... Well... You can see the result."

Nile nodded before he tilted his head, "And what's that they're sayin'? Sounds like...-" Nile paused, "-Angry chittering."

"Oh, that is ancient Lizard. Sometimes known as forked tongue. I am proud to say that I am quite adversed with it."

The bounty hunter rolled his eyes, "When are we reaching your house?"

"We're already here." Dalhern answered.

The two Lizard's stopped in front a decorative house, the top of it shaped like a dome, almost mimicking the look of the house of law. The front of it was wide open, as were other houses, decorative vines and flowers growing on the pillars. A figure came out from behind the curtains, a tall elf wearing a blue cloth turban and an elegant outfit.

"Master Dalhern, it is good to see that you have returned."

"That it is Jeaves." Dalhern turned his head to Nile, "This is my slave, Jeaves. He has served my family for generations."

"Right..." Although he wasn't very onboard with the idea of slavery, he took out his claw regardless, "Nice to meet you Jeaves. Name's Nile."

The elf looked down with an indifferent face, "It is not customary for a servant to shake hands with a master. Would you like me to take your bags and show you to the guest room?"

Nile paused before shaking his head slowly. "Uh, nah mate. I'm fine, thanks."

Jeaves tilted his head before another figure emerged from the houses curtains.

It was a female, her scales the color of desert sand. She wore the clothing of nobles, which was quite revealing in Nile's opinion, consisting of golden circlets and fine silk, the exposed parts were... Shapely too. She was tall, like all females, her blue eyes showing off excitement, the fins on the side of her head were like wings of fire opal as she smiled.

"Father! You are home!"

"Amaya!" The two Kin embraced as Nile watched them. They then separated before she turned her head to Nile, a confused look on her face.

"And who is this?"

Her father smiled, "A bodyguard. I hired him to protect you."

Nile's eyes immediately widened.

That wasn't told in the contract.

However he didn't need to voice his displeasure, as Amaya did it for him.

"But I told you! I am capable of defending myself!" She put a claw on her chest, "I am now apart of the house of Dragons! Does a dragon require a bodyguard!?"

Dalhern sighed, "Amaya, for divine's sake... Stop this inadequate behaviour. Nile has travelled with me for a week just to arrive here."

"Nile?" She turned her head, showing no fear as she sized up the bounty hunter. "And where are you from Kin?"

"Amaya-" Her father attempted to say something before Nile spoke up, he could speak for himself.

"East of Reaper's coast, Miss."

She narrowed her eyes, "Reaper's Coast...? So you come from outside of the Empire..." She turned her head to her father, "Is this some joke father? Do you insult my intelligence further? You hired an exile to protect me!"

Nile bit his tongue, fighting the temptation to speak back. Were it not for her father chipping in, he probably would have dropped the motherload of insults.

"Of course not Amaya." Dalhern replied, "I just want to see you safe. You're my only daughter after all."

She paused, "Fine, I shall tolerate him." Amaya turned around, tail swaying as she walked to the curtains, "But just remember that I shall not require his service in the slightest, he is merely a setback."

Amaya then left, disappearing behind the curtains.

The bounty hunter gritted his teeth behind his mail mask, huffing through his nostrils before calming himself as Dalhern walked up next to him, "I should apologize for my daughters behaviour. She's caught up with this whole 'House of dragons' business. It's tragic really, I thought I raised her to be a lawyer, not a fighter."

"Really?" Nile turned his head, "Because last time I checked I was protecting you. Not your daughter."

Dalhern coughed, "... I forgot to add that detail."

"Yeah, no shit." Nile said before sighing. "I'll protect your... Noble daughter... But I'm not happy about it, Guvnor." He turned his head to the servant, "Alright Jeaves, lead the way."

The elf nodded, opening the curtains and gesturing the Lizard to follow.

"But please, try to understand. I'll pay you handsomely for her safety." Dalhern said in a worried tone.

Nile turned his head, his eyes peering from behind his mail mask. "I didn't come here for the money."

And with that he followed the servant.

 **Dalhern's Mansion**

The bounty hunter was escorted throughout the halls of the mansion. Passing by the elaborately decorated white and red marble halls as curios could be seen left and right. Nile stopped for a second, inspecting what appeared to be a glowing blue lantern.

"Quite the collection you blokes have going..."

"Master Dalhern enjoys collecting artifacts and studying them." Jeaves explained, "This one was recovered from the Nameless Isle."

"Nameless Isle?" Nile picked up the strange artifact, "Didn't it sink into the sea or somethin' like that?"

The elf nodded, "Yes, and I would suggest for you to not touch the relics. They are extremely fragile."

Nile simply shrugged, placing the artifact back on the table as he followed the slave. The two passed a doorway before he stopped, his eyes spotting something.

"And what room is this?" Nile asked.

Jeaves turned his head, "That is master Amaya's training room. She is often there honing her skills."

Nile gently touched the wood, "So she knows herself a bit of Aerotheurgy. Does she?"

The elf raised an eye, "That is exactly correct. How were you able to guess that?"

"Didn't guess it. Wood's slightly burnt and I picked up the faint smell o' sulfur."

"That's incredible. You were able to conclude all that?" Jeaves asked, to which Nile nodded.

"My father taught me. Taught me to keep my senses aware and watch every single detail." Nile then paused, grabbing his flask and taking a sip. "Well, most of the time."

The elf nodded, "Well, if it is not rude to ask, which house did your father belong to?"

"Nah mate. He was a Human mercenary." Nile sighed, "I was found their mercenary brigade when I was just a baby. They were the ones that raised me."

Jeaves paused, "How peculiar..."

"You got that right."

"And what of your real parents? Surely you must have come from somewhere."

Nile thought for a moment, "That's what I'm hoping to figure out..."

They both stopped, Jeaves opening a curtain and showing a lavish room. "This shall be your quarters, I hope you'll find it satisfactory."

"Satisfactory?" Nile asked as he inspected the queen sized bed and elegant furniture, "This room probably costs more then the bar that I grew up in."

Jeaves seemed to smirk at that, "Quite. I shall be preparing dinner soon."

"Right, see ya Jeaves."

The elf nodded, leaving the room as the bounty hunter dropped his bag on one of the nearby tables. Taking out his equipment as he set up his workstation, he would be busy in the coming days, and it would be foolish to not ready himself.

He took out his falchion, sharpening the edge slowly.

 **Dining Room**

Amaya silently ate with her father, cutting the succulent meat and elegantly bringing the fork to her mouth, chewing slowly with her sharp teeth. She casted another wayward gaze.

Surely enough, the bodyguard stood there, maw unreadable as he watched the two nobles dine from behind his mail mask.

It sickened her.

How could her father do this? To hire a complete stranger to safeguard her? As if he didn't think she was capable of defending herself?

She had initially hoped that putting on a snobbish attitude would make the guard quit. It worked with the other ones her father had bought, but this bodyguard was different from the other ones in that he was an exile.

Or at least she thought he was.

Amaya casted another glance at him, but this time his eyes were staring directly back at her. She paused before narrowing her gaze with defiance.

" _Lowborn bastard..._ " Amaya thought with utter hatred.

Her father looked at the two before coughing. "Amaya, are you going to finish your food?"

She turned her head, "No. I lost my appetite."

The Lizard then rose from the cushions, her father watching her leave. She passed the bodyguard, glancing at him. Although the Lizard was facing away, she could see his eyes following her.

That admittedly caught her off guard.

He then seemed to lose interest, looking back at the table. The falchion hanging by his side as he kept his arms crossed.

Amaya scoffed before going on her way, entering her very own training room to blow off some steam.

 **Nile's Room**

After he had watched the nobles dine, Nile decided to retire to his room as he pushed away the curtains, taking off his helmet and sighing as the events of today caught up with him.

Despite the spoilt nature of Amaya, he had also kept his temper under control and gotten himself through the day.

He was about to lean back before he heard a voice from behind the curtains.

"Master Nile?"

The bounty hunter turned his head to see Jeave's with a tray of delicate food, kebabs and rice, as well as a cup of wine.

"I was able to cook an extra tray for you."

"Ah, Rhalic bless ya mate." Nile said as he took off his glove, his claws stretching out as he ruffled through his bag. "Come have a seat."

Jeaves paused, "I'm afraid I cannot-"

"Nonsense, here. I even got somethin' for ya." The Lizard said before producing a leafy bundle from his bag, opening it.

The servant paused, his eyes widening.

It was a loaf of elf bread.

"Got it from a nearby forest back at the hamlet, best thing about the things you elves make is that it never goes bad." Nile then cut a slice, "Here. You probably would want a slice."

The elf immediately snatched it, taking a bite out of the bread as he savored the taste, sitting down slowly. Nile cut another slice for himself, placing it on the tray and wrapping it around a kebab.

Jeaves finished the slice before sighing, "Apologies for my brash behaviour. It has been so long since I have tasted any food that was made from my people."

"No worries, no worries." Nile said before biting into his self made sandwich, handing another slice of bread to Jeaves. "So, I just wanted to ask. How'd you end up... Working for Dalhern?"

The elf sighed, "Not Dalhern specifically. It was his great, great, grandfather who had bought me from the market, after I was kidnapped from my homeland."

"Sheesh..." Nile muttered, "Sorry to hear that..."

"Well, looking back at it now... It is not all too bad. The family treats me with respect, and-" Jeaves said as he took another bite, "-If I hadn't been kidnapped, I would have still remained within my homeland." The elf shuddered, "And to think that the Death Fog is still there, bodies of my brethren... Never to be buried."

Nile paused, taking a sip of wine. "... That's what I call shitty Irony."

Jeaves nodded in agreement before Nile felt another question come to mind.

"By the way, I just wanted to ask..." Nile then took a sip of wine, "Why is that Amaya girl seemed to think I'm the second coming of Damian?"

Jeaves used a cloth to wipe his mouth. "Amaya is actually a very well mannered noble. Just as her mother was."

Nile shook his head, "I didn't see any of that."

"And it is unlikely you ever will, to you that is. She believes that Kin with bodyguards is a sign that they are incapable of defending themselves." Jeaves then paused, "There is also another reason..."

The bounty hunter raised an eye, leaning forward. "Is there now?"

Jeaves slowly nodded, "Her mother was... Assassinated when Amaya was but a child. Right in front of her too... Absolutely tragic. Master Dalhern mourned her for days, but I believe Amaya was the most affected."

Now Nile had admittedly been surprised by that reveal, a pang of empathy coming over him.

He knew what it was like to lose a parent.

The black scaled Lizard blinked before he noticed the curtains rustle.

"Y'know... My father always said that it's rude to spy on people." Nile simply said.

The elf tilted his head in confusion before the curtains opened, revealing a glaring Amaya. Jeaves immediately rose from his seat.

"M-Master Amaya, I can explain-"

She simply ignored the slave, placing both claws on the table that Nile sat on, the black scaled Lizard simply taking a sip of wine before standing up.

Amaya then spoke, her tone seething. "You have a lot of nerve guard, asking questions about your superiors behind their ba-" She then paused.

This was the first time she had actually seen his face without the mail mask. He looked... Attractive actually. A strong maw and pointed jawline on his black scales as little scars from past battles could be seen his facial scales.

"Yes?" He asked, his purple eyes looking at hers.

Amaya regained herself, "What gives you the right to be asking questions behind my back?"

Nile replied, "I was curious to be honest."

"Well don't be! You are a bodyguard! It is not your place to be curious!"

The black scaled Lizard seemed to pause before shrugging.

"Right. Anything else?"

Amaya gritted her sharp teeth before storming away again, her tail wagging in an agitated manner. Nile watched her, shaking his head before sitting on his bed. Jeaves finally found the courage to speak.

"O-Oh dear."

* * *

 **Next chapter's going to have some pretty grizzly fighting. In the meanwhile, I'm just gonna play For Honor and try finishing Divinity on tactician.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: Removed all mentions of Vrogir. Although the idea of an Orc mentor is cool, lore wise it made no sense whatsoever.**

* * *

 **Nile's Room**

The Lizard slowly awoke as he blinked, sun streaming through one of the curtains and directly onto his face.

"God's damn it..." Nile whispered.

He still wasn't able to get that dream.

Nile shook his head before standing up from his bed, stretching his scaly limbs out before grabbing his flask and taking a big sip. The harsh desert sun already heating the room again as he peered out the window.

" _Cold at night. Scorching in the day. Bloody hell..._ " He simply thought before grabbing his gear. Then again, he supposed it was healthy for him, now that his blood had a natural way to heat up and cool down.

He was about to turn to his falchion before Jeaves brushed away the curtains.

"Sir Nile. Master Dalhern requests your presence."

"Right..." Nile looked around, "Tell him I'll be out in just a sec. Gotta get my armor on."

The elf nodded before leaving the bounty hunter to his own devices.

 **Dining Area**

By the time Nile had arrived, breakfast was already finished. Dalhern elegantly cleaning his maw using a handkerchief as Jeaves stood by the nobles side. The noble turned his head, smiling at the black Lizard.

"Ah, Nile. You have come at the perfect time."

Nile looked at the table, noticing the absence of a certain Lizard.

"Yep..." He turned his head, "What's the occasion, Guvnor?"

"We're leaving."

The answer didn't come from Dalhern.

Amaya revealed herself, now wearing interlocking plates of fine gold and red cloth, a giant headdress and a mask was adorned as her eyes glare from behind. Yet even then the armor had room for flaunting, showing off portions of scales. Especially around the thighs as two curved swords hanged off a belt that ran across the supple flesh. "Or more specifically, I'm leaving with you, tolerating your presence in order to cease my father's begging."

Dalhern smiled and nodded at Nile as the bounty hunter shook his head in agitation.

Nile muttered, "Where are we heading?"

"The market. I need to buy some...-" She paused. "-Perfume."

Nile narrowed his eyes, he could tell that she was lying, but why? He decided not to question, instead shrugging.

"Alright then. When are we going?"

Amaya smirked behind her headress, "Now."

 **Market**

Nile stared forward as he followed the female, his eyes scanning around. She had led the way ever since they left the house, past a few elegant houses and over a bridge. But the further they went, the more crowded it became as they went to the center of the market, making it more difficult to assess potential threats.

"Couldn't we 'ave taken a more secluded route?"

She laughed, "A secluded path? What's wrong? Is your job getting too difficult?"

He held back a grumble, staring forward as they walked forward. A few Lizard hawkers yelled out from their stand, attempting to attract nearby passerbys.

"The finest fruits of the Empire! Good enough for the Red Emperor himself!"

"Spells! Spells! Burn your foes to a crisp!"

A nearby hawker came up to Nile, showing him a box full of ruins. "Hello fine sir! You look like you can use a rune for that armor!"

The bounty hunter shook his head, "No thanks mate. Already had a dwarf imbue a master work on mine."

"A dwarf?" The Lizard seemed offended, "You would choose a dwarves craftsmanship over a Kin's?"

Nile watched Amaya look at him before continuing her walk. He looked back down, not starting to get annoyed by the merchant. "Yeah I would. Now screw off please."

"Oh. R-Right, apologies."

The seller then retreated as Nile caught up to the female. She showed him an amused look from behind her head dress.

"You should have accepted the Kin's offer. Stissa knows that Lizard craftsmanship is superior to every other race."

Nile narrowed his eyes, if her objective was to piss him off it sure as hell was working.

"You tell me if Lizard runes stop the teeth of a Voidwoken.. _. Luv._ "

That seemed to get a reaction out of her. Her eyes glaring again.

"What did you just call me?"

He shook his head, walking onwards as he took a swig from his flask. "Doesn't matter. Now are we going to get your... Perfume, or not?"

She clenched her claw before walking forward, making sure to get in front of her bodyguard as she led the way again. They reached another stream that ran through the city, a few stores could be seen with signs.

Nile inspected them, noticing one of them labelled 'Fragrance'.

"There's the perfume store... But I'm gonna take a guess and say that were not heading there."

Amaya turned her head, putting on a fake smile behind her head dress. "Wow. Smart guard. Would you like a reward from my father for figuring out my obvious lie?" She said with cheerful sarcasm.

Nile huffed, "Just buy whatever you need and get out. We're not safe out here."

She seemed amused now, "Very well then. I'm buying a set of new swords. The shop is just down here."

"New swords?" Nile asked, "What's wrong with the ones ya got?"

Amaya raised an eye, "My, you ask a lot of questions."

He glared daggers before shaking his head, choosing to not respond as Amaya walked forward. They reached the front of what appeared to be a weapons shop, a few being put out on display as Amaya went inside the store.

Nile followed, inspecting the Lizard made weaponry as Amaya went up to the seller.

They were well made, good steel by the looks of it. But some of them he felt had pointless details added to them, such as gold inscriptions at the sides of the blade. He drank from his flask again before turning away, watching Amaya converse with the shopkeeper.

He paused before focusing his senses, listening in on their conversation.

"-Thank you so much Ervin. I did not know anyone else who would be able to restore the blades back to their original glory."

The cyan scaled Lizard smiled, handing the packed swords to the female.

"Consider it a favor repaid. I owed your mother a debt and working on such beautiful swords was a honor."

Nile raised an eye at that. What the hell was this all about?

Amaya nodded, taking the package and slinging it around her shoulder before turning around to face Nile. "Alright let's go."

He followed her outside, ignoring the strange looks the shopkeeper gave him as he noticed change in Amaya's demeanor. A little more bounce to her step as she held onto the packaged weapons, her hips swaying a bit as her tail wagged.

What exactly was so significant about the swords?

Nile was broken from his thoughts as a small figure bumped into him. He looked down to see a Human girl, wearing rags and carrying a small satchel by her side. The kid looked up, smiling nervously before attempting to walk away.

The bounty hunter already knew what was up.

His claw shot out, grabbing the kid by the forearm as the Human yelped in surprise. She had to be about eight, with a claw mark on her neck. Nile didn't need to be a doctor to know that the girls voicebox was probably cut from a long ago incident.

Amaya turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"What is going o- Is that a runaway slave?"

Nile didn't respond, instead leaning down to stare the kid in the eyes.

"Alright you little Runt... You got something that doesn't belong to you."

The kid seemed to hesitate before shaking her head yet Nile did not relent, holding onto the kids forearm as his gaze sharpened. The Human sighed before taking out a piece of delicate silk and handing it to the bounty hunter.

"Thanks." Nile muttered, "I'll let you go. Don't try to steal from us again. You hear?"

Amaya's eyes widened, noticing that the hems of her own mage armor had been cut. Clearly the kid had somehow swiped it from her without the Lizard noticing.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Nile ignored her as he let the child go, the girl running off into one of the alleyways. Amaya attempted to chase before stopping, realizing the street rat was out of sight already.

She turned her head, disbelief in her eyes. "Y-You let her get away!?"

He grunted, handing her the piece of silk he had retrieved.

"You're welcome."

Amaya grasped onto the silk before her grip tightened, "Do you know what that Human just did!? My mother made me this silk! This armor is one of the few things I have left of her!"

Nile crossed his arms. After all the taunting and teasing he had put up with, he had pretty much had it with Amaya's attitude.

"Oh boo fuckin' hoo..."

Her eyes widened as her scales trembled from the insult, she immediately turned tail.

"Wh- Hey!" Nile said, "Where the hell are you going?!"

She looked back, "I'm going home! And I'm going to tell my father what transpired!" She then disappeared within the crowd.

Nile paused, watching the female go before sighing, taking out his whiskey flask and having another sip. If his father were here, then he could imagine the Human upturning a cart in a drunken rage before wanting to go to the nearest bar.

He smiled at that memory before a frown grew, placing the flask on his belt. He couldn't settle for pleasantries, he had an objective here.

But the Empire was a massive sprawling city. Where could he even start?

His chest grew cold by the thought.

And then it began to grow colder.

Nile scrunched his eyes at the feeling, realizing something was afoot as he felt his chest, as if he had worn a piece of frozen metal around his neck.

He reached behind his armor, producing his amulet as it glowed an eerie dark color. Nile stared at it in shock, already it made the claws behind gauntlets freeze. It wasn't until he held it in the sunlight that it began to warm up.

And then he noticed it, the metal on the shifting, like liquid mercury had been poured on the top and left to settle. It changed until it seemingly stopped, showing what appeared to be an detailed eye.

Nile raised a scaly brow.

He would have studied it more until he felt something tug on his armor. He looked to the side to see the Human girl from before, the child looking up at him with what appeared to be urgency and fear.

"Ah! Ah!" The girl said, pointing and tugging.

"What's wrong?" Nile asked before he heard the crackle of thunder.

He had heard that sound before, when he had gotten struck by a Black Ring Enchanter. He had barely survived that situation, and it convinced him to add magic resistance to his armor.

Dazing Bolt he believed the spell was called, an Adept level Aerotheurge skill.

Nile was already running to the source, leaving the Human girl behind.

 **City Block**

Amaya panted as she her limbs felt exhausted. She was just on her way home, still fuming at what had occurred until she found herself being followed in the crowded streets.

And, looking back on it, Amaya cursed herself for being such an idiot. She thought she could take them on after acquiring her mother's rebuilt swords. But she had quickly found herself outmatched and outnumbered by the three Kin that had surrounded her.

These Kin... They were clearly disgraced nobles if the brand on their necks indicated anything.

So she resorted to her Aerotheurgy, using a spell called dazing bolt in attempt to electrocute all of them.

For a second, she had thought herself victorious. But when the smoke cleared she realized that the trio came out almost unscathed, the leader of the group smirking.

"Dear me. It's a good thing we've got a valuable set of skills to deal with a beauty such as yourself." The disgraced leader said, gesturing to the Kin at his side as the female Lizard held a staff.

A Hydrophist. Another stupid mistake on her behalf. She could have saved her energy to cast something else.

She didn't have time to chastise herself on that mistake as the leader rushed forward with his spear. Amaya attempted to react accordingly, yet the fighting she had performed earlier had already taken their toll on her stamina.

Amaya attempted to block one of his strikes only for his blade to go downwards as the female Lizard yelped out. A huge gash cut on her thigh as red blood ran down her scales.

She fell back, her headdress falling off as she dropped one of her swords, the leader sneered down at her. Amaya attempted to look defiant, yet the pain made her grit her teeth as she held her remaining blade shakily.

And for the second time, Amaya felt completely helpless, like when she had watched her mother die by the blades of an assassin. She too would have no control of her fate.

"Where are the guards?!" A voice from the watching crowd yelled, a few Empire citizen's watching.

"By Zorl-Stissa! Someone do something! A noble is being assaulted!"

The Leader looked down at her, smirking before turning his head to another assassin.

"Finish her quickly Emind. I wish to get this over with."

The Lizard nodded, brandishing a scimitar as Amaya's eyes widened.

She was going to die.

Just as the assassin bought his blade down, a shadow came over her before the sound of a sword clashing could be heard.

Amaya gaped in shock, recognizing the figure that stood in front of her, both claws on his falchion as he kicked away the attacking Lizard. The assassin clutched his chest before recovering, angrily peering at the new assailant.

"N-Nile!?" Amaya sputtered.

The Leader narrowed his gaze, brandishing his spear before leaning on it.

"Oh? Who is this now?"

Nile tightened his grip on his weapon, "Back off. Now."

Amaya shivered at the tone of her bodyguards voice. It wasn't the laid back voice of before, now it was just the cold seriousness when face to face with danger.

"Or what? There's three of us here... But you do look like an exile, just like us. Why don't you finish her and share the bounty with us?"

Her bodyguard looked at her, his eyes unreadable as he looked at her wound before looking back at the group.

"Fat chance. You really think I'd throw myself in with you lot? B'sides, I never dishonor a deal..." Nile then paused, "Well, other then fuck it up occasionally, but I don't do it on bloody purpose."

The Leader shook his head. "Then I suppose we'll have to kill you too. Emind, if you will start."

The scimitar wielding Lizard named Emind nodded, dashing forward as Nile was caught a off guard. The assassin swung, forcing Nile into a defensive stance as he blocked continues attacks with the blade of his falchion.

Despite his defense, the bounty hunter was admittedly a little tipsy due to the whiskey he had continually sipped from the past hour, making his actions slightly delayed.

So it came as no surprise that he was clipped by a lucky swing from the assassin. Nile yelled out, feeling his cold blood stain the fabric beneath his armor.

"GAH! Think your clever do ya!?" Nile said through gritted teeth.

He then noticed shadows grow beneath him, the Hydrophist casting a spell. The black scaled Lizard jumped to the side, a storm of hail falling where he had just been standing. He had barely a moment to recover before the Leader made his move, charging forward with his spear as Nile attempted to deflect the tip with his falcon.

Nile only partially succeeded, driving the sharp end away from his stomach as it cut a gash at his side. He grunted, sidestepping backwards as he felt liquid drip off his thigh.

It wasn't entirely blood.

His flask had been cut in half, the alcohol dripping to the ground as the whiskey solidified the sand. He looked at it, his helmet casting a shadow over his eyes as they were hidden from view, a frown on the bounty hunters muzzle.

Emind charged again, raising his scimitar with both claws, intent on slaying the bounty hunter.

Nile then looked up, his purple eyes radiating fury.

He had enough.

His tail swept against the sand, brushing up a blinding cloud directly into the Assassin's face, the Lizard having to close his eyes from the blinding powder.

"RAH!" He yelled, holding his falchion with a fist as he punched the attacker with his scaly knuckles. The scimitar wielder's face swinging to the side from the direct hit as Nile then bashed the hilt against the assassin's stomach, causing the Emind to cough out his lungs, holding his midsection.

There was a sound of a slice as the blade ran across the assassin's chest, forcing Emind to rise up before Nile raised his falchion and slammed the end directly into the assassin's chest once more. The momentum practically bashing the Lizard into the sand, legs spouting up before falling.

The Assassin was dead. And all it took was 3 seconds.

Nile turned his head to the surprised caster, the Hydrophist now preparing another spell as the Leader gritted his maw and charged again with his spear. The bounty hunter took off a grenade from his bandolier and tossed it at his feet.

Smoke immediately enveloped the vicinity. The Leader striking at nothing as he coughed out, bringing a hand to his muzzle.

The caster kept her charge despite losing sight of the bounty hunter. She backed away from the smoke, eyes scanning as she spotted a faint outline. The Hydrophist grinned, holding her staff forward.

Only for bolt to glint within the smoke, penetrating directly into the mages shoulder as the caster looked at the wound and shrieked in pain, holding her shoulder. She didn't notice the impending danger casually approaching.

Nile simply walked out, putting Beard's crossbow onto his back before bringing his falchion to the side and swinging, cleanly decapitating the magic user.

The smoke began to clear, the Leader standing in the middle of it as he held his spear. Noticing the casters demise as he angered sneer grew on the exiles face. Amaya was still on the ground, her eyes wide yet her maw silent.

"How?! How is this possible!? You were completely outmatched just now!"

Nile simply responded with a look of pure hatred behind his chain mask.

"You broke my bloody flask."

And then the bounty hunter slowly put away his Falchion, reaching a hand to his waist as he bought out his ace in the hole.

Retirement, came out of retirement. The flails dusty morning star glossing in the hot sun. Nile slowly rotated his arm, the chain coming to life as a distinct swinging could be heard.

"You plan to fight me with... That?" The Leader asked, his arrogance returning. "That weapon is-"

"Archaic? Maybe. But I'll let you have the first move just to prove you wrong... _Mate_."

That seemed to get on the Leader's nerves, his eye twitching before he held onto his spear tightly, rushing forward. He would triumph over this, he had been trained by the House of War before his exile after all! He had the skills!

He was then proved wrong.

The Leader had attempted to stab the spear forward, only for Nile to swing low, batting away the shaft and flailing to the side, the morning star digging into the Leaders shoulder as the Lizard roared out, withdrawing quickly as he held his ruined shoulder.

Now the Leader felt anger crawl up from his wound, his grip on the spear now shaking with rage.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"

Nile didn't say anything, instead stretching his claw out and bending his digits, gesturing a 'Come Hither'.

The Leader obliged, roaring as he raised his spear and leaped through the air, intent on bring it down on his opponent. Nile swiveled his body to the left, the spear narrowly chipping a piece of his armor as he bought his flail to the side and smacked the morning star directly into the Leader's chest, knocking the Lizard to the ground as his wound could be seen.

"Gack!" The Leader yelled, his spear knocked out of his grip from the heavy hit as he shakily rose up. Nile approached, holding his flail menacingly as the Leader attempted to fight without his weapon, his claw swinging in desperation.

Nile simply swung, the chain wrapping around the Leader's arm before he pulled it downwards, a crack being heard as the arm became dislocated. The Leader screeched out, his arm stretched as Nile placed a digitigrade leg on the Leader's back, effectively putting him into an incapacitated stance.

"Tell me who you bloody work for!" Nile yelled, a different persona taking over.

The Leader sputtered, "I-If I told you then they would have me killed!"

Nile pulled, the Lizard screeching as the sound of something else breaking was heard. Amaya watched, wide eyed, as did the crowd that had gathered around the fight.

"AGH! No! Alright I'll tell you!" The Leader sputtered, "I-It was them..."

"Who's them?" Nile asked.

The Leader responded by using his free hand to reach into his pocket, producing a scroll. Nile grabbed it, yet kept the flail wrapped around the Lizards arm.

"I don't know! They just wanted the noble's daughter de-!"

And then a projectile flew from one of the buildings, striking the Leader in the side as he burst into flames

Nile's eyes widened as he disconnected the flail and kicked Leader away from him. The unfortunate Lizard screamed out, his scales burning up as he flailed helplessly. Nile noticed the fire burn at the male's shadow.

Necrofire.

Nothing he could do about it.

He turned his head, attempting to spot whoever had fired the arrow before looking back at the Leader, now dead as the fires burned, slowly turning the remains of the Lizard into ash.

"Bloody hell..." Nile muttered before turning to Amaya.

She watched wide eyed, the blood on her thigh beginning to dry

Nile looked at her wound, kneeling down as his purple eyes narrowed, reaching into a pocket. "That's a bad cut. Here-" He took out a bandage and a vial, dripping some of the green substance onto the cloth and staining it.

"Y-You killed them all..."

He then turned to look at her face, Amaya noticing a softness in his purple eyes.

"If it helps, the last one wasn't my doing."

Nile then pressed it down as Amaya yelped, gritting her teeth as the bounty hunter quickly tied the cloth around her thigh.

"There, all done." He then tilted his head, "Can you stand?"

Amaya paused before she nodded, shakily getting up. Nile helped her by lifting her forearm, the noble holding onto him. He then noticed the giant crowd of Lizard's, all watching the bounty hunter with what could only be described as fearful awe.

"Make way! Make way!" A voice yelled from the crowd, the Lizards separating as shiny chainmail wearing guards gleamed in the sun.

"Looks like the cavalry's finally here..." Nile muttered. Amaya blinked, looking at him before looking at the guards, the overseer of said guards revealing himself.

"My word!" The overseer turned his head to Nile. "What happened here!?"

Nile grunted, holding Amaya up. "I did my job."

"Now hold it right the-!"

"Oh shut the hell up you bloody wanker." Nile growled, "Where the hell were you lot!? A girl gets attacked in the street and you took forever to show up?! How about you do your job and while at it, let me do mine!"

The Overseer paused before turning his head to a nearby guard and nodding, seperating to allow the two Lizards go.

Nile kept his glare on the guards, steadying Amaya as she limped silently next to him.

 **Dalhern's Mansion**

"By Tir-Cendelius! What happened!" Jeaves exclaimed as he ran down the steps, looking at Amaya's wound.

"She was attacked." Nile explained as he noticed Amaya look down, almost as if she was ashamed of something.

Jeaves knelt, checking the bandage.

"I used water mixed with powdered leaves from a Livewood tree. Should heal quickly, just change the bandage later. "

The elf looked up, "Did you...?"

Nile figured out what the elf meant, "Hey, don't jump to conclusions, the tree gave it to me for taking care of a bunch of poachers. Anyways it doesn't matter, can you take care of her?"

"O-Of course." Jeaves responded, "Come Master Amaya. You must rest and lie down."

She looked at Nile before looking back at Jeaves, slowly nodding as the two began to walk towards one of the rooms.

"By the way, where's Dalhern?" Nile asked.

Jeaves turned his head, "He had to go to a meeting at the House of Dragons. He should be back soon."

 **Nile's Room**

*Plip*

A gathering stain of blood began to form as the black Lizard cleaned his cuts off, draping a bandage over it. As soon as he had returned, he started cleaning both weapons and wounds. They would heal easily by tomorrow after a good night sleep thanks to his perseverance.

He placed his Falchion by the side before looking at his amulet again, the metallic eye looking back at him as if judging him.

"What the hell is your deal...?" Nile mused as he stared.

He put it down before looking at the acquired contract, reaching out for it.

Movement was heard.

The Lizard unconsciously reached for his weapon only for Dalhern to open the curtain.

"Nile." He simply said, his expression unreadable.

Nile paused, "Yes, Guvnor?"

"Amaya... My daughter. She told me everything." He then seemingly frowned, "How she was attacked at the market."

" _Ah shit. Guess I'm getting kicked ou-_ "

"Thank you." Dalhern said, "Thank you so much... You saved my only daughters life. I don't know how I can repay you."

Nile was admittedly surprised, yet he didn't let it show, instead moving on to clean his blade. "You already have paid me, Guvnor. It was in the contract after all."

Dalhern nodded, slowly turning around. "I-If you need anything. I will happily oblige."

The bounty hunter nodded before a question came into mind.

"By the way, how's she? Wound should have healed by now..."

"Oh, she should be resting-"

Immediately the sounds of muffled booming and clashing could be heard coming from the training room. Dalhern paused before sighing, looking back up.

"Or she could be training... I suppose there is no stopping it, she's just like her mother..."

Nile adjusted one of his bandages, "If you don't mind me asking... Just who was she?"

Dalhern sighed, "Lashar... She was so much to me." He looked back at Nile, "I had first met her during a peace negotiation for a nearby settlement..."

The bounty hunter tilted his head, "So she was a diplomat?"

"Ha! Absolutely not. Try Commander."

Nile's eyes widened, "You're telling me your wife was from the House of War? You were talkin' shit about them yesterday."

"I'll get to that..." Dalhern said, "When I first met her, we were enemies on the field of politics. She of course was pushing to invade a nearby province whilst I was pushed to forbade it. Our tension grew to a boiling point and before we both knew it..." Dalhern smiled at the distant memory. "We had fallen for each other."

"So why do you hate 'em?" Nile asked.

"Because they failed to protect her. Can you imagine what it feels like, coming back to your home one day and being told that the love of your life was assassinated within the most 'secure' House of the Empire?"

Nile shook his head, "... Sorry to ask."

"It's alright. It happened long ago." Dalhern then turned, "I best be going to bed now and rest my old bones."

"Right. Night, Guvnor." Nile said as the scholar disappeared behind the curtains. He looked around, noticing that he had finished what he needed to do.

The sound of Amaya training could be heard again.

" _Might as well check on her._ "

 **Training Room**

Amaya swung her mother's blades left and right as she attacked the training dummy, her teeth gritted.

After she had gotten out of her bed (much to the protest of Jeaves.). She immediately went to her training room in order to hone her skills and wipe away the memories of today.

She twirled both blades before diagonally slicing, gracefully carving into the wood.

"That was some good finesse, Luv."

Amaya froze, turning her head to see Nile leaning against the training room door. His armor off as a few newly applied bandages could be seen.

It took her a moment to realize that this was her first time seeing him without armor. Noticing how well built the male was as she blinked, his scars and bandages giving him a rugged yet attractive look. She quickly fought away a blue blush, noticing him speak out again.

"But you're strikes are undisciplined. You giving your enemy a show by any chance?"

"No..." Amaya murmured.

Nile gestured to her, "Then do it properly."

She nodded before turning around, steadying her grip on both swords before she swung, letting out a short yell as she cut across the wood. It splintered the dummy with an even larger gash.

The bounty hunter walked up next to her, inspecting the damage.

"Hmm... Not bad. Not bad at all."

Amaya paused, feeling an odd sense of pride surge beneath her scales. However she got over it, a question coming to her mind.

"Why are you here?"

The bounty hunter Lizard paused, slowly turning his head. "No reason. I already finished cleaning my wounds. Didn't have much else to do."

She nodded before something came to mind.

"Listen... About today..." Amaya paused, "You saved my life."

Nile turned his head, "S'alright. I was just doing my job."

Amaya rubbed her scaly claw, "I-I know... So I wish to apologize. I've treated you unfairly since we first met."

The bounty hunter seem to digest her words before smiling, "Apology accepted. How about we start over again?" He raised his claw, "'Ello, names Nile."

She rolled her eyes, grasping his claw. "Amaya. Daughter of Dalhern."

"Nice to meet ya."

Amaya nodded, a small smile coming onto her maw before something else came to mind.

"When you fought those assassins..." She looked up, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Nile gave her a toothy grin, "My father was a former Paladin for the divine order, and the fact that I was collectively raised by an entire mercenary company taught me a good thing or two."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Really. When I became 18, I began joinin' in on the fights as well, earning my stay with them."

She found the idea rather bizarre, a noble Lizard fighting alongside a rowdy bunch of Humans. But she didn't voice it in the slightest.

"And then what happened? Did you decide to leave?"

Nile paused, looking to the side as he sighed. Amaya realizing she had brushed up a touchy subject.

"I... Wish that were the case. When the war was just getting started against the Black Ring, our mercenary cohort was ambushed." Nile looked to the side, "We were hopelessly outnumbered, but we made the Black Ring pay with every inch. Good people I knew died it front of my very eyes. I wanted to kill as much as the bastards as possible until..." He sighed, "My father, he knocked me out of the way and took an arrow for me, breached straight through his heart. I held him, crying my eyes out until Beard, one of the mercs, grabbed my sobbing ass out of there."

Amaya looked at him, her eyes full of regret. "I'm so sorry."

Nile turned his head to her, "For what? You weren't there. Not like you were the one who shot the arrow." He then began to turn around, "Welp, it was good talking. Get some sleep."

She then put a claw out, "Wait."

He turned, "Yes?"

Amaya paused, "I-I..." She steeled herself, "I want you to teach me."

The black scaled Lizard tilted his head, "Teach you? Why would you want me to teach you? You're already apart of the House of bloody Dragons and you have a good aptitude for Aerothuergy. What can I teach you that they can't?"

She paused, closing her eyes. "I lied about that! I get nothing but paperwork there! They see me as being apart of the House of Law rather than the House of War!" She then reopened them, "This is my only chance to follow my mothers path, my one chance to get stronger."

Nile seemed to analyze her, his keen purple eyes narrowing. "That isn't your only reason..."

Amaya froze up, "W-What do you mean?"

"You use strength overcome. What are you overcoming Amaya?"

"I-I... All I want is to improve my skills."

Nile turned his head, "Then I have no reason to teach you. I'm already busy enough as is, Luv."

"Wait!"

He looked back as Aadya put a claw on her chest. "T-There is another reason... I just don't want to feel helpless." She hung her head down, "When I was attacked today... It felt like seeing my mother die again, I didn't have any control over it." She looked up, "I want control."

Nile scanned her again with his piercing purple eyes before speaking. "Wake up tomorrow, early. I'll try my best to teach you."

Amaya nodded quickly, "Thank you so-"

"And also-" He gestured to Amaya's blades, "Don't use your mothers blades. Don't get me wrong, they're finely crafted and all but you'll just wear the durability out on a bunch of wooden dummies. Use the training ones you had today."

She nodded again, putting the blades down.

"Great. Now get some sleep. You're gonna need the rest for tomorrow."

Nile then left, leaving Amaya as the noble felt a smile coming onto her maw, silently applauding herself as her tail slowly wagged.

 **Outskirt Desert**

The lone figure walked amongst the dark dunes, holding a bow over her shoulder as her white leather and cloth flurried in the wind. A bow was strapped around her shoulder as her quiver rustled, full of cursed arrows as it dimly glowed.

She came up to a large dune, the wind brushing the sand as a tiny little pedestal could be seen in the moonlight.

" _Sssda'ytaal._ " She whispered in forktongue before the ground rumbled, the sands slowly parting as it flooded around her clawed feet.

A giant door grew from the dune before it slowly opened into a dark interior. The cloaked figure casually walked inside, consumed by the darkness as her tail followed.

She looked around in the dark before speaking out, her voice like a light whisper.

"I have returned."

There was a pause before more figures came from the shadows, all bearing white cloaks as a singular one came forward.

"Sister... You're back. Tell us, what transpired?"

She took back her cloak, her scales were a pale grey, mimicking moonlight as her red eyes looked forward. Her fins came up from beside her head and ran down her neck, like a frilled Lizard. A frown was prevalent on her maw.

"The disgraced nobles failed. As I said they would."

There was whispers amongst the assassins.

Her brother sighed, "This is troubling news..." He looked up, "You'll need to report it to the Matriarch."

She paused, "Very well."

The Lizard was about to walk forward before her brother grasped her wrist. "Kaviti... Be careful, the Associates are there too."

Kaviti slowly nodded before moving forward towards the other part of the temple, ancient stone works depicting the rise of the Empire and the House of Shadows could be seen on the cave walls. However a few sickly dreamers, ones from the Black Ring, desecrated the stone as they wiped the history clean.

She ignored it, reaching another part. A giant cavern that had been carved to the likeness of a noble House, a throne carved from black stone placed in the centre.

An elderly Lizard sat upon it, a bored expression on her sickly green face as she casually rested her maw on a hand. A few other Lizards could be seen standing around her, yet instead of the white cloaks of the assassins, they bore only a sinister black.

They watched as Kaviti passed, grinning beneath their hoods.

She stared forward, her resolve unwavered as she walked up and knelt in front of the throne.

"Matriarch. I regret to inform you that the disgraced exiles failed to assassinate the first target."

The elder leaned forward, "Is that so?"

Kaviti nodded, "I would strongly advise that when we hire, we should gather more intel on the target before hand."

She heard a few of the black cloaks silently jeer. Clearly angered by her words.

The Matriarch chuckled, "While I Appreciate your concern Kaviti... I'm afraid your opinion is... How should I say this? Underappreciated." She slowly leaned back, "The God King tells the best advice to his followers. If he wishes for someone dead then it shall be so."

Suddenly the air grew sinister, a giant silver mask looming over the rocky throne. Kaviti stared down in her kneeling position, but she knew it was watching her with it's black soulless eyes. She had seen it once, and she didn't want to see it again.

"So please." The Matriarch continued, smiling despite the disturbing thing behind her. "Keep your thoughts to yourself. You, like the rest shall soon become sworn to him."

"Understood." Kaviti simply said as she stood up, "Is there anything you wish of me?"

The Matriarch put a claw to her maw, as if she was listening to someone. "... Forget the nobles daughter. She won't matter. Go after the second target."

"As you wish, Matriarch." Kaviti bowed before turning around and leaving. Knowing that all eyes in the cavern were upon her.

As soon as she exited the cavern and into the assassin barracks, she put a hand on her chest, letting out a pained breath. Her brother came up to her, as did a few other white cloaks as they looked at her with worry.

"Are you okay Kaviti?"

She shook her head, "How can I be Jerim? Our Matriarch is completely mad and our house is...-" She turned her head to the side, "-A shadow of what it once was. Ever since the prince of shadows fell, we have only gone downhill."

Jerim nodded, "I know..." He then looked at her, "But I must ask, what happened? How did the disgraced lose?"

"She had a bodyguard."

He raised an eye, "A bodyguard? Who was able to take on three of them?"

Kaviti nodded, "Yes. I was surprised myself as I watched. He was clearly experienced but he didn't show any techniques from House of War. Even as going as far as using a flail, a... Sloppy weapon." She then looked away, "But it hardly matters. I am to go after the second target tomorrow."

"Well... Good luck my sister."

"Luck has abandoned us. Rely on your skill from here on out." Kaviti murmured before leaving to bed.

 **Nile's Room**

As soon as the bounty hunter got back into his room, he lit a candle and took the scroll of the table, sitting down on a chair. He placed a claw on the top and bottom, opening it as he read its contents.

Kill the Noble's daughter. She'll be traversing within the market today in order to acquire to swords. After that, wait for tomorrow night to go after the next target. The Purple Scaled Specialty within the House of Love. Once done, await your reward.

Nile raised an eye, his interest peaked. So this was a double contract? Although it gave no indication on who exactly assigned it, it did shed some valuable info as a plan began to develop.

Another assassination would be attempted tomorrow night, he would go after training Amaya and see just who this target was and if possible warn them of the danger.

It was a sound plan.

He placed the scroll on the table before turning around, walking over to his bed and lying down.

Sleep took him quickly as exhaustion from today caught up.


	4. Update: Rewrite is done

**Rewrite is done! For those who have read the original, I would suggest to read it again. I made quite a few changes.**

 **Thanks for being patient!**


End file.
